Last Breath
by Jeremie McGee
Summary: Payne goes to the hospital, and Jim Bravura arrives at his room just to know that he barely can breathe. Rated T for strong language. Oneshot.


Last Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Payne 2

I woke up at the hospital. Don't ask me which hospital it is. Where am I? Who is everybody? What have I done?

- Hello Max, I think you owe us an explanation. About what happened out there, in The Manor, why did you kill Winterson?

The bald man who asked for explanations was taken out of the room where I was. The medics and nurses were looking at me, like seeing a miracle. I could barely move my head, let alone make a movement to wake up. I felt that my legs and hands couldn't move. They examined me. It was annoying me. I couldn't say a word. I can't explain why on Earth I was at that hospital. My name is Max. I looked like I was called Max. I can't tell you a lot of things, I'm clueless. I'm emotionless. But something happened, as the bald man said. I was a killer. At lease I killed someone. But I was too tired to remember. I closed my eyes once more. I fell into a deep sleep.

Images came through my head. The images of death in a huge place. I do not recall seeing those places. But I identified someone. I identified that woman, with that long hair. Why did her run away? I can't move. Has she attacked me? What is wrong here, I have been shot, but I'm alive, or that seems. I just get the feeling she shot me. But I know she didn't shot me, I strongly believe it. A voice can be heard. It keeps repeating my name. She has the usual sweet voice. I know that voice.

In the meanwhile, Jim Bravura was talking with the medic in charge. He showed his badge and said:

-Jim Bravura, Detective's Chief, NYPD, what's happening with him?

- I will tell you, he is having an attack. It is frequent that in this kind of state people have attacks. They get to remember what happened, but some lose all the possibilities to remember something. It depends how things go.

- Will he survive?

- He will have to fight a lot for his life, Detective. We barely saved him from death; we had to try a lot. Look at him, multiple shots; he should be happy that he is not dead.

- I see that you do not know him. He is a strange person, a dark one, his feelings would never come to surface, his life being a disaster. He is a DT, like me, and he was behind the death of his wife. When she died, he turned out to be a person who wanted revenge, heck, he killed his job partner. His life has been a storm. Poor Max.

- That would explain the attacks. He is confronting everything. It is said that when this kind of things happens, the wounded faces him with the truth.

- He can barely remember that he is alive. He has suffered a lot.

The medic looked at the equipment of the room. He was stable now.

- Listen, Detective Bravura. He is now stable. His life at the moment does not run risks, but this state is temporary. It could last some minutes, hours or maybe a day. He has lost a lot of blood; we are going to take care of him. It is important that someone is willing to take care of him and willing to sign all the papers and formularies you have to fill.

Jim Bravura, being the Detective Chief, had to take care of "his best man". Payne was, according to his eyes, the best detective he ever had. Objective, almost emotionless. He had been working with Payne for a short time, but he was impressed. In his 30 years of non-stop service, he never had someone else like him.

But in the end, he knew that he was there to work in one case: His wife, murdered by that V-Drug. His life could be resumed in few words: His wife, his job, his will. They took their wife away, and that was the worst mistake they could have ever made. He won't rest until they get them.

But, this time I was proven wrong. Jim noticed that Max Payne was calm. His rage, fury, anger, all of those emotions where gone. I was looking at him. He finally woke up.

- There you are, Bravura.

- Payne! What the fuck happened?

- I'm a murderer. I killed people out there.

- You killed them all. Even Winterson! Why Payne?

- Mona…

- Mona Sax, that's it! Damn Payne, this is the most pathetic bullshit I have ever heard.

- I love her.

- She was in the investigation, how could you? She was part of it, you knew it! I didn't see this coming.

- You will never understand why.

- I don't have to understand. Max Payne, you are under arrest for the assassination of Detective Winterson. You know the drill. Make them understand.

Instead of fighting, he smiled. This made Jim Bravura understand he got what he looked for. He didn't feel sorry of Mona, he knew she loved him. But his wife, her death has been avenged.

Max Payne was starting to die. When he was having a heart attack, he saw Mona saying "I'm gone Max, I'm gone Max." Her voice was mixing with the one that his wife had. Her face was mixing with the one his wife had when she died. Then he saw that strange mixture. He saw how Mona shot herself. And then he died. Jim didn't bother to call the medics. He knew that love, in the end, had killed him. If he survived, he would have suffered. Max Payne did what he wanted to do. He fought for what he thought it was important. Love.


End file.
